


In Sickness

by Revasnaslan



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Sendak is a big baby when he's sick.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long overdue prompt from tumblr!! Someone asked for Sendak and Haxus taking care of each other while one was sick, so I decided to write Haxus caring for Sendak while he was sick.

Sendak let out a sneeze that could’ve shaken the ship, before giving a loud, pitiful sounding sniff. For the past few quintants, he hadn’t been able to sit up without his head swimming, and earlier, he had nearly vomited up the soup that Haxus had been nice enough to bring him. With his running eyes and leaking nose—and half his face devoid of any fur—he was sure he must’ve looked miserable.

Not too miserable to just give up on trying to work, though.

He had already tried to get ahold of his datapad multiple times since he had begun showing symptoms of shedding disease. It was a cub disease, although not one that Sendak had ever gotten. His brothers and sister had, and his birthmother had never been able to figure out why he alone was spared, but she had thanked the stars for it. Caring for _four_ sick cubs ranging from five to fifteen who were rapidly shedding their fur would have been a nightmare.

Sendak wondered where he had picked it up from. Most of the soldiers would have had it when they were young, assuming they were immunized for it. Haxus claimed he had already gotten it—as had his younger sisters—but he still wore a surgical mask he had swiped from their on-board medic while he cared for Sendak. Said on-board medic hadn't shown up to care for Sendak at all, knowing Haxus would handle it.

“Can’t I do something?” Sendak complained, voice strained and heavy in the back of his throat. Just saying that was already leaving him with the urge to start coughing again.

“No,” Haxus said firmly, not looking away from his task. He was working a comb through Sendak’s fur, getting the shed fur free so that Sendak would be more comfortable instead of itchy. “You’re under quarantine until this passes. To be perfectly honest, I shouldn’t even be in here.”

“I thought you already had it,” Sendak retorted.

“I did,” Haxus said, taking hold of Sendak’s chin to turn his head up and to the side so he could work fur free of Sendak’s throat. “But even so…”

“You’d let me suffer alone?” Sendak asked.

“You’d have _drones_ , Sen…” Haxus muttered, brow creasing. Underneath the surgical mask, he was likely frowning. “Did you finish the soup? I made sure it had some healing agents in it so that’d you’d feel better.”

Sendak grimaced. The soup itself had tasted fine, but the healing agents had left an unpleasant aftertaste. He had only drunk about half of it before setting it to the side—and judging by how Haxus had _asked_ about it, he was well aware of that, too.

“Sendak, if you don’t finish that soup, I will force it down your throat,” Haxus warned, shooting Sendak an unamused look. Even if he wasn’t certified as a pissed off medic, he certainly looked the part.

With a soft grumble, Sendak reached out to take the bowl again. He stared at the off-lavender liquid with a mix of trepidation and unease, and thanked the stars he couldn’t smell anything before knocking back the rest of it, ignoring how it was still hot enough to burn his throat.

The scratch behind the ears and soft purring he received in return made it worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
